Inhumans or SHIELD or ATCU
by Silberbullet
Summary: What if Coulson trusted Rosalind and she betrayed him? Daisy will have to rescue the others from the A.T.C.U. with the help of a few friends.
1. Backup Plan

Hi everyone!

I totally forgot to post this story here on . I only uploaded it on ao3.

Have fun reading this, if you haven´t already =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell have you done?" Daisy stormed into Coulson´s office and stopped right before his desk. She didn´t ask if he had time or anything like that. "She is dangerous and now you are giving her everything she wants." it was clearly visible that Daisy was more than angry. Coulson just decided something really important behind her back.

"You said Caterpillar was my project and I would make the decisions. Instead you take every single one out of my hands. How can I trust you with my people when you decide things like with Lincoln?"

"She wanted to take you in after Lincoln ran and I had to protect you."

"She could never just take me. I wouldn´t let her. Hell would freeze over before she would get me. She wouldn´t be the first and won´t be the last. No one ever got to take me in without me wanting it." Daisy put her hands on her hips. "He had wanted to come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson. Lincoln reached out and wanted help from me/us. You took that from him. For what? A stupid deal that we won´t get anything out of anyway." She left right after that and spend her time with Mack. Letting her bad mood out on some lousy game terrorists.

Coulson didn´t dare to approach her in the next hours. He knew that it was saver for him to let her cool down.

What he didn´t know was that Daisy had slipped Lincoln an encrypted phone while kissing him. She had felt someone approach and just wanted to have a backup plan in case something backfired. Which it had.

Later at night when she was in her bunk she called him.

"Hello?" He didn´t say his name and she knew it was better that way.

"It´s me."

"You slipped me the phone." It wasn´t a question.

"Yeah, listen up. We don´t have much time before they can trace the call. Go to the coordinates that I will send you in ten minutes. Tell the guys there that Mary-Sue sends you. They will help you and protect you until you want to leave or I come and get you." with these words she ended the call and put her phone back into its place.


	2. Damn idiots

Chapter two for all of you!

Yeah, I´ll upload everything up to Chapter 8 today, so both sides are up to date, with this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daisy, Mack? To my office, please." rang the voice of Director Coulson through the speakers and the two Agents stopped in their PS3 game.

"Don´t we have today off?" asked Mack and looked to his partner in question. She was as surprised as him.

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

Together they went to Coulsons office and just like always Daisy stepped in without knocking. At first Mack had found it a bit odd. You just didn´t step into the office of your boss without knocking but Phil Coulson never said anything against it to Daisy. It seemed to be normal for the two or Coulson just didn´t protest anymore. The last of the two choices seemed more likely.

They stepped right into a video meeting between Coulson and the Head of the A.T.C.U., Rosalind Price. "Your agents seem to lack the right respect, Coulson." she told him and as it seemed she wasn´t really happy about the interruption.

"I would say sorry but I´m really not." came the cool reply from Daisy as she crossed her arms before her torso and looked at Coulson. "We had the day off or am I wrong, AC?"

"You had but we have a little emergency right now where you two are needed."

"Emergency?" Mack sounded skeptical. An emergency where him and Daisy were needed couldn´t be good.

"Someone changed an hour ago. We have problems containing him as you would now if you watched the news." answered Price and looked at everything in the office but not at the two agents who could help.

"We were busy chasing villains in a video game. Less public panic that way." came the cheeky reply from Daisy and Mack had problems keeping a straight face. Somehow Daisy just had it out today more than normal to anger Rosalind Price. "And I hope you know that if we help that the powered person is in my hands after the mission ends. Definitely not in one of your containment goo's."

"I have a deal with Coulson."

"Yeah, a deal about my people which both of you don´t really know anything about. Screw your deal. I help I get the person. No other way." Daisy knew that she sounded harsh even to her own ears and that Coulson had made the deal to protect her but she didn´t really care. She could protect herself. She wasn´t the naive young Rising Tide hacker anymore.

The scowl on the face of the head of the ATCU was clearly visible but she knew that she couldn´t solve the situation without the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Somehow the powered person was resistant to bullets and whatever her soldiers tried. Controlling the situation was impossible and more and more people came to watch.

Half an hour later they were at the site where the powered person was and Daisy slipped unnoticed through the bystanders. Damn idiots. Mack was only a few steps behind her keeping a look on the situation. Both were dressed in civilian clothes.

"Over here. In the building." Banks lead them over to an old warehouse where a few cars parked to the side. He took them into the building and in one of the rooms Daisy got a little shock. The powered person was nothing more than a little boy. The ATCU had withhold the information. Daisy guessed that the boy was between ten and twelve. The way he looked at her he was more than a little frightened. Damn those idiots.

"Hey, can you tell me your name? I´m Daisy." To the complete and utter astonishment of Banks Daisy plopped down onto the ground. She didn´t even try to get near the boy. He was a few feet away from them and had things flying around him. It seemed that he had powers like telekinesis or similar to that. He looked over at her and was silent. Daisy guessed that he was assessing the situation around him.

"Who are you with?" He asked and looked directly at her.

"I´m with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have powers like you." she told him easily.

"You have?" The boy sounded skeptical.

"Yeah, I can make things shake. Look." She concentrated on one of the pipes lying around and it began to shake a little.

"Cool, but I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn´t exist anymore." The boy was smart that much was clear.

"Only a small percentage of the population knows that S.H.I.E.L.D. vanished into the underground. We´re not the same as in the past and we want to help you. I can help you learn to control your powers."

"But what about them?" the boy looked over to Banks who stood near Skye with his weapon hanging loosely down his torso. His hand always near the trigger.

"Ignore them. They don´t know what they are doing. I don´t work with or for them. If you come with me, you won´t have to worry about them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"My name is Ray. Ray Solters."

"Okay, Ray. Can you come over to me? We can go and leave all of this behind. I would like to take you to a place where you can learn to control your powers and to continue to grow up in your own time."

Ray stood up and came slowly over to her. His eyes never leaving Banks. It was clear to see that he didn´t trust the ATCU soldier. As he reached her he took her hand and stayed at her side. She started to leave as Banks opened his mouth.

"You don´t really thing that we will let you and the boy go, right?" he asked and lifted his hand to his weapon.

"Sure I do. The boy will leave and so will I." Daisy told him and smiled a little. The smile had Banks on edge because he didn´t like the gleam in her eyes. It let a shudder run down his spine. Why, he didn´t know.

"Ray, do you see the big guy over there? In the dark blue shirt? He´s my partner Mack. Go to him and stay with him. He will take you to our plane. I will clear things up here." Ray looked up at her and then sprinted over to Mack who just lifted the boy up, nodded at her and after that left. He knew that he would see her back at the plane.


	3. Not without a fight

My computer is making me crazy right now. Every damn doc chapter I save he want´s to have verified with my Microsoft credentials.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I already told Coulson that I wouldn´t let you take me in without a fight. You´re dumber than I thought when you think that I would just let it happen." Daisy put her hands into her pockets and kept her gaze on Banks. She didn´t care about the soldiers around her nor about the weapons pointed at her.

"You´re a danger for everyone else around you. Beings like you are nothing more than alien threats."

"There you are wrong. I was born on this planet. Coulson already told you that there is a genetic marker that needs to be awakened to get our powers. None of us can just decide in his or her head to awake those powers. I also told Coulson that you wouldn´t listen to him. Taking my people in with guns blazing? That won´t help them control their powers for the first time. It will only make it harder and so much worse."

"You´re people? You don´t count yourself as one of us?" asked Rosalind who stepped into the building and over to Banks side.

"Why should I? The only people that always stood by my side were my team or my people. No one else. Up till now my instincts never betrayed me and they won´t in the future."

"You should let the big kids decide what to do. You are highly shorthanded in all this."

"I´m not. I´m never shorthanded and at a disadvantage. I knew what would happen if I came here. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You just can´t see them."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I already told you that I´m not alone. I have more resources than just S.H.I.E.L.D.. I always have a plan B these days. People like you taught me that I couldn´t accomplish anything with only one plan. I´m wary and my shrink tells me I´m being reckless and self-destructive but that is just me being me." she told them and grinned a little. Andrew wouldn´t approve of anything of this. May on the other hand she wasn´t sure. A bit proud and at the same time a guiding voice maybe. "I´m going to save my people whatever the costs. You can´t stop me. I won´t let you."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

"Even then and if you excuse me. I have a young boy that needs help controlling his powers."

"Not so fast. We won´t let you go. You come with us. Shouldn´t have let your partner leave you alone with us." Said Rosalind Price while the ATCU agents took a step closer to her and renewed their hold on the triggers of their weapons. Seconds later said weapons began to vibrate and dissolve into their parts while Daisy left the building without a care in the world. The two soldiers that stepped into her way where promptly put on their respective backs.

Hours later Rosalind Price talked to Coulson over the phone.

"Who is this girl of yours, Coulson?"

"Who exactly?"

"The alien one."

"She isn´t an alien. I told you that already." Phil didn´t sound pleased at all.

"I want details about her. A name, history, everything you have. My people found out nothing about her."

"You found nothing because there is nothing to know about her for you."

"That is not enough, Phil. The deal was for you to give me information to work with. The girl is an unknown factor in this whole mess. I can´t work like that."

"The only thing you should know about her is that you shouldn´t piss her off. She doesn´t need her powers to make your work difficult for you without you knowing it was her. Believe me because I know it firsthand."

"And how do I do that? I know nothing about her."

"Handle her people with care. No more guns first and questions later. But she told you that already or am I wrong?"


	4. Back to base

"There you are." Pure relieve spoke out of Rays mouth as Daisy stepped unharmed onto the plane.

"I told you that I would help you."

"Yeah but these guys had big guns with them."

"And I can shake them back into their parts. Me versus guns? Not a smart move of the A.T.C.U." That caused the boy to laugh a little and Daisy high fived him before her face became a little more serious. "We can leave, Mack. The A.T.C.U. will be a bit busy in the next minutes so nobody will step into our way." Her partner nodded and left to get to the cockpit.

"You know what the best thing about those powers is?" Daisy asked Ray who slowly shook his head. "You can eat as much junk food as you want to. Those powers burn much of our energy when we use them." A small smile lit up the face of Ray and he took the chocolate bar from Daisy. She had procured two of them from one of her pockets.

"How about I show you the plane and then we work on controlling your powers?"

"Sounds cool." The young boy grinned and skipped along beside her.

As she showed him each part of the plane he was asking a bunch of questions but never strayed far from her side. Instead he nearly pressed into her side when one of the other inhabitants of the plane came near them.

As Daisy finished her tour around the plane they landed at the cocoon where they were welcomed by a few technicians that would check over the plane. Daisy took the boy to one of the checkup rooms to make sure that his transition was complete and that he was unharmed. God knows what the A.T.C.U. had done to the boy beforehand.


	5. Radio silent

"I need to leave for a few days, Coulson." with these words Daisy stepped into the office of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and shut the door behind her.

"Why now?"

"Because someone from my past asked for help."

"Help for what?" the sceptism was clearly to hear out of Coulsons voice. The experience with Miles still at the back of his mind. Sure, he knew that he could trust her but he couldn´t help himself. Daisy and old friends just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Her father died yesterday and she has two little siblings to take care of. One is fifteen and the other eleven. Her Mother left as her youngest brother was two years old."

"She has no other family to help her?" he asked and knew that the question sounded a bit harsh but he couldn´t help himself. With the ATCU on their necks he wanted to keep Daisy close and not let her stray to far away. "We need all the personal we have right now."

"I need to go, Coulson."

As Daisy left the base in her old van she cranked the music up. At the base, there hadn´t really been a chance to listen to loud music outside of the training sessions.

The drive to her destination took a her nearly a day but instead of parking right at the door of the building she wanted to stay at she parked a few blocks over and shouldered her backpack. She slipped through the shadows of the side streets and went into an old building that was connected to the old subway network. A network that hadn´t been used in over thirty years. Nobody cared about what went down there. Which had come in handy for when a few street kids had searched for a new home. Since then this had become a haven for many kids and young adults searching for a safe place. She knew the layout of the rails in her sleep even when she had last been here before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nearly ten minutes she walked through the darkness of the tunnels and after going left and then trough a hidden door she reached her destination. A second door for which she had a key. She slipped said key into the lock and opened the door.

Behind it the lights were on and she had to blink a few times before being able to see everything clearly. Her ears on the other hand needed no time to adjust. Loud laughing and running feet could be heard in the distance and music was mixed into it.

Daisy choose a room that was two doors down the corridor on the left.

"Hey, Nige." With these words, Daisy stepped into the room in which a few people her age were lounging on two old couches. They look up as she spoke and the young man Daisy had called Nige began to laugh.

"Skye, long time no see."

"Yes, I´m sorry that I just slipped of the grid."

"We knew what you had planned, remember?" answered the only woman in the room and stood up to embrace Daisy in a strong hug. One was long overdue.

"Yeah, Leah, but I had never planned to stay away this long." Answered Daisy and hugged the blonde back just as tightly. They had met each other after escaping from each of their former lives and had been rather close since then. Her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. had been the longest time they had stayed apart.

"No Problem, Skye . The guy you sent to us has made himself comfortable. He helped the sick children that are here and is a rather easy guy to be around. When have you met him? At S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No, Nige. I met him as I spent a few days apart from S.H.I.E.L.D."

She stayed with her old friends for a short while before she made her way over towards the room in which Lincoln had made himself comfortable. She stopped herself from going into the room and watched him while he was sorting a bag with medical equipment. It took him a little while to notice her.

"Daisy?" more than surprised Lincoln looked up from what he was doing. He hadn´t known that she would be coming.

"Lincoln." Daisy leaned against the door with a small smile.


	6. Streetlife

"You never told me that you lived on the streets for some time." Lincoln looked up from his meal and over to the younger girl before him. While she had spent her time at Afterlife they had spoken about many things. Some of it had contained things about both of their pasts.

"It´s not something that I speak of often. Even my team doesn´t know about that time. The last person to know about it was someone called Miles."

For a few minutes there was silence as both of them continued to eat. "Hiding in abandoned train stations underground is smart." it was Lincoln again who broke the silence. "There is enough room and space for everyone without being noticed by anyone."

"That was the thought behind it, Smarty Pants." Daisy rolled her eyes. Why the kids had chosen the train stations had been obvious. No one cared about the old stations enough to check if the old doors were locked or the lock had been replaced and the original key didn´t fit anymore.

In the years she had spent here she had perfected her hacking and evasion skills. Had learned to blend into society so nobody would notice her. She was fifteen when she came here and twenty two when she left to get her van. She had returned every few months to check up on the others and stay for a few weeks. To help them and to remember who she was. Because in the end she was nothing more than a little street kid with inhuman powers.

"It was and will always be somehow a home." she told him with a quiet voice. "You can take the kid from the streets but you can never get the streets out of the kid." with these words Daisy stood up and left to wash her dishes.

Lincoln looked after her and asked himself how Daisy could be the way she was. While spending his time here he had heard stories of Mary-Sue or Skye as the people here called her. Most of the older people here worked but hadn´t enough money to get their own home or didn´t want to leave because of their friends that didn´t have enough money to make their own lives. The unity was great here. Everyone helped everyone.

Daisy stayed for a few days and reconnected with the people she had grown up with. From movie nights over to simply reading books to the younger children, she enjoyed it all. She knew that it wouldn´t last because she needed to go back to HQ. She also spent much of her time with Lincoln who seemed to be happy here. Nobody judged him because of his powers or about what had been on the news. The people here made their own opinion and didn´t care about what the reporters told them. When asked about it Nige had told them that "If we would listen to what the news guys or many other people say then nobody of us would be here. Not even one of us. So, no we don´t give a damn about what they say."

As Daisy went back to SHIELD she left with a heavy heart. She had gotten to relearn a part about herself that she had pushed to the backseat about on the road with S.H.I.E.L.D.. A part that was rather important to her.

As she was back at HQ and on her way to her bunk Coulson stopped her in the hall. "You were longer gone than planned and you didn´t pick up your phone. You left it here." Coulson wasn´t happy at all. God knows what could had happened and he wouldn´t have known about it. "One more day and I would have sent the cavalry after you."

"You know better than to call May that, boss." came the short answer as Daisy sidestepped him and vanished inside her room to unpack her things.

"I didn´t mean May! I have enough other agents I could send after you." he protested and leaned himself against her door.

"Yeah and how many of them does Price know? Anyone of them she would track down to me. And that is exactly the reason why I didn´t take my phone or my laptop with me. You know a part of the channels I´m online in. You could have always left a message for me without her noticing it."

"Without your things you can´t get those messages."

"As if I don´t have access to social media at other places."

What Coulson didn´t get and what he would never realize was that he could guess a part of Daisys mood with the help of the clothing she wore. Right now she wore her older things. Parts of her wardrobe that she had from before her time with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Old and faded jeans, a too big flannel and worn down boots. Things she hadn´t worn in a long time.


	7. Announcement

"I have an announcement to make. So please come all to the meeting room." The voice of the director was heard over the speakers all over the base.

A good fifteen minutes later everyone had entered the room and was waiting for Coulson to arrive. "Do you know what he wants to tell everyone?" Daisy asked Mack while they leant their backs on the wall near the door. Both of them didn´t plan on sitting down while Coulson would be telling whatever he would tell.

"No, I don´t but if he wants everyone to meet here that it should be important."

"I guess so."

A few minutes later Coulson stepped into the room and went over to the front.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice. I have an important announcement to make." Coulson let his gaze sweep through the room. Mostly curious faces look his way. It was seldom that he wanted everyone to come together.

"In two days the A.T.C.U. will come to this base and stay for a few days. I want all of you on your best behavior. No excuses." Most of the room looked more than a little surprised at this. Why would the director let the A.T.C.U. stay here? Why more than just a few hours?

With this rather short message Coulson left again to step into his office. He knew that his agents would behave themselves. If he knew his best people they would try to have as little contact as possible with the agents of the A.T.C.U.

"Why is he doing this?" Bobby sounded more than a little irritated. "He is showing them all our faces. No one of us can slip around someone from the A.T.C.U. after that ever again."

"Not only that." Added Daisy, who didn´t sound happy at all. "They will know the position of our base, the layout of it and so on."

"Daisy what is the meaning of all this?" Coulson was a bit irritated. He had been made aware of the fact that one of his best agents was packing her things.

"While your precious ´Roz´ is here I´m staying elsewhere. I´m not going to be under the same roof as her."

"Come on. She won´t lay a finger on you. Her soldiers won´t do anything either while she´s here."

"That´s exactly where I don´t trust her. You gave her nearly everything we know about my people. We got nothing in return. Also we have nothing that´s interesting her anymore. Apart from me." She looked him straight into the eye and he knew that she was right but couldn´t admit it.

Daisy tucked her laptop into her backpack and took that and her gym bag. "I´m leaving DC and you can´t stop me from doing so." With these words, she slipped around him and vanished through the door and down the hall.

A few floors down she stepped into the hangar bay of the base and went to one niche near the end of it. She held her pass against a scanner and the gate opened to reveal an old, blue van. With a slight smile on her face she opened the van and duck her phone out of her pocket.

While she dialed Joeys number she packed her things into the van.

"Joey, pack your things, take Ray and meet me in half an hour at the little donut café two blocks from ´The Cocoon´. Leave now!" Daisy told Joey as he picked up on the other end and ended the call before he could ask a question. Better to keep this as short as possible to reduce the risk of being overheard. She pocketed her phone again and slipped into the driver's side. Shortly after that she left the base.


	8. Assembling

"Daisy!" with a smile on his face Ray came running to Daisys side. He held a paper bag with donuts in his hands and a bit of sugar stuck around his mouth.

"Hi Ray, looks like Joeys treating you good, eh?"

"Do you want one?" The young boy asked and opened the bag to give her one.

"I would love to but there is no time. It would be nice if you could put one of those to the side for me. Then I can eat it later." Ray looked a little sad but then he nodded and held the bag tightly to his chest as Joey tried to take one.

"No! First we need to leave and then we can have more. Daisy will get one first!" A little surprise showed on Joeys face before he shrugged his shoulders and ushered the little boy into the waiting van. Both vanished into the back and sat down on the mattress. Their backpacks landed where Daisy before had thrown hers carelessly in a corner.

"Where exactly are we going and why?" asked Joey as Ray was busy playing a game on his phone.

"Price is staying at the playground. I don´t trust her. We get Alisha and then we´re going to a place I lived at as I was a teen."

At the next town they held at a little apartment building and Daisy stepped out and went to the door. After she rang the bell four times in a prearranged rhythm she waited and got a different rhythm back from the speaker before the door opened for her. She used the elevator to get up to Alishas floor and stepped through the open door. She found the other inhuman in her bedroom closing her travel back.

"You´re here faster than I expected." The red head looked up with a small smile.

"Yeah, well. I deemed it important enough to get here as fast as possible. I don´t want to risk anything right now."

"So bad?"

"Price at the playground? Yeah."

"I´m ready to go." Answered Alisha and shouldered her bag.

Both used the stairs to get back down because the elevator could get stopped on it´s way down and they didn´t want to risk it.

Alisha slipped in the back of the van and greeted Joey before she told Ray her name and got his back in return. The boy grinned a little and made room for her to sit on the mattress. After that he showed her something on the phone Daisy had given him. It was brand new because she had told them to power down their old ones and destroy the SIM cards. After that she had told them where to find new cards and phones in one of the drawers of the van.

Shortly after that they were on the way to the hideout where Lincoln was staying.


	9. Backstabbing

Have fun reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Roz what?" Phil Coulson looked at Rosalind Price with an angry face. She had come with more than the agreed people to the base and taken control of it in only 30 minutes. Which was bad enough in itself. He had trusted her and now the trust bit him back in the butt.

"I´m sorry Phil. I´m only doing my job." Rosalind told him and gave a sign to one of her soldiers. Bobby and Mack where both escorted from the room by six muscle packed guys in uniform.

"Now to the important part, where is your little protégé?" Absolute silence was the answer that Rosalind got. Phil wouldn´t tell her anything. Even that he didn´t know where Daisy was. Which reminded him about the fact that she had tried to warn him. Now he realized that he should have trusted her instincts. More than once it had saved them.

"Silence?" there was a touch of amusement in Roz tone. "You do know that we will find her in the end, right? She can´t hide forever."

´Sure she can.´ thought Coulson but he didn´t say it out loud. He had already told her that Daisy couldn´t be found if she didn´t want it. It made no sense to say it to her again. She wouldn´t believe him.

A few minutes later a middle-aged man in a t-shirt and jeans stepped into the room and sat down at Coulsons desk to fiddle with the director's computer.

"What are you doing with my computer?" asked Coulson even when he had already guessed that this was an IT guy as he stepped into the room.

"He is here to get me access to your data." Answered Rosalind with a smug smile. "He is one of the best in his field and we recruited him from the NSA."

"You won´t get in."

"Yes, I will. I know every possible firewall and so on with their respective bugs and open holes that are on the market. It won´t take me more than half an hour to crack your system. " Gloated the man and grinned proudly in Coulson´s direction.

More than an hour later the guy was sweating and Coulson was the one with the smug grin on his face. "I told you that you wouldn´t get in." Shortly after saying that the computer gave a little beep.

"What the hell is happening?" asked Rosalind and looked irritated at the screen before her. The computer system blinked with a message that said ´All access denied. Access permission only with the specific credentials. System encryption completed.´

"Seems like my IT guys are better than yours." Coulson told her rather smugly and relaxed in his position. "Your guys must have activated one of the hidden security traps in our system."

"How can we decrypt it? What are the credentials."

"Don´t know."

"You don´t know? You´re the director."

"That may be but I trust my best computer specialist. The person with the credentials is the specialist."

"Where is that guy and what´s his name?"

"The name´s Skye but she´s only a consultant. I don´t know where she is. She´s been of the grid lately and apart from that we mostly have video conferences." Coulson lied straight through his teeth and hoped that Skye/Daisy was save where ever she was.

"You let a consultant you don´t know the exact location of handle your network? How dumb can you be?" Rosalind was clearly not impressed.

"It´s not dumb, it´s smart. People like you can´t get to her."

"What if she turns her back on you?"

"She won´t."

"How can you know that?"

"I know it. That´s enough."

"That is no normal system. I have never seen something like that before." Chimed in the IT guy rather irritated.

"I never said that we had a regular buy of the market system. This is all self-made."


	10. Life before SHIELD

I have to apologize because this comes really late. I had a tough decision to make about soccer because the situation with my team was taking me down and keeping me awake at night for months now. My coaches aren´t really happy about that decision because they now can go and search for a new goalkeeper for the next season, which isn´t really easy where I live and play.

Also what the heck is up with this side and not taking my line breaks anymore =( There are a few "XXXX" when one scene ends and a new one is about to start until I figure out how to do it properly.

Have fun reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?" Alisha sat down beside Daisy who was working on something on her computer. The door to her room had been open which was why the redhead had come in. She had figured out fast that an open door meant anyone could step into a room. A closed door meant you were supposed to knock and wait for a reply.

"Oh, I´m messing around a little with the system of the A.T.C.U." Daisy send a cheeky grin into Alisha´s direction.

"Is that wise? What if they manage to trace you? They could come here." There was a little fear in her voice. This was the only place that was save and she didn´t want to lose it.

"They won´t find us. I´m bouncing the signal on a bunch of different servers around the world and the line is encrypted."

"You sure?"

"100%. They won´t find us if I don´t let them. I was Rising Tide before S.H.I.E.L.D.. I know the tricks of the trade in my sleep."

"Rising Tide? You?"

"Yep. From an unwanted orphan to an illegal hacker to an agent to an inhuman and on top of that I´m sure that I´m on place one of the A.T.C.U. list of most wanted guys. Quite a track list, eh?" there was a tad bit of humor in Daisys voice.

"You find that funny? I would be scared as hell in your place."

"Why? They can´t do anything to me I haven´t experienced before."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I grew up in the foster system for thirteen years. Anything that could happen just happened. You name it I lived it. I fell through every damn crack the system had and no one cared. At least not the people who could have changed my situation. I was just a troublemaker that got send back every time."

Alisha didn´t dare to ask any further. Instead she watched silently while the other Inhuman worked.

XXXXX

"You should talk with Daisy, Linc." Alisha stopped Lincoln as she met him while walking towards what was used as the cafeteria in the hideout. "She looks tired and I noticed that she hasn´t really been sleeping."

"I noticed that, too." Acknowledged Lincoln and scratched his head. "I´m trying to come up with a way to talk to her about it. Without causing an argument."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Alisha knew that they were here and save because Daisy trusted them and wanted to keep them save. Which was why she was working herself to the ground. There just had to be a way to keep her from collapsing. Which was where she was heading right now.

XXXXX

"Can I check your vitals? You look a little too pale for my liking." the question was voiced carefully as Lincoln looked at Daisy. She slept too little and worked to much since she came here. Her meals were also irregular and not the least healthy. She would wear herself down in a short time if she wasn´t careful.

"Sure, you can but I´m feeling good, Linc." answered Daisy but both knew that that was a lie. Lincoln was right. She was pale and had bags under her eyes. He led her over to her bed and began to check her over. The tools he needed he had with him.

"You need sleep, rest and enough to eat. I´ll get you something to up your energy levels. Your body burns it faster than ever if you ´re not keeping track of your meals. You can´t just skip them as one of the inhumans."

"We have something…"

"Not the junk food, Daisy. I meant something healthy." Cut Lincoln her off before she could finish her sentences.

"We can´t just go out, Lincoln. Also we have to ration our resources." Noted Daisy and looked towards the young blond man.

"Don´t worry about that. I´ll take care of it." Lincoln stopped the argument before it could really begin. He had enough with him to get Daisy a few good meals without worrying about it. Added to that Daisy would be no use to them if she was sick and tired. Then they could just throw the towel.


	11. Meeting Melinda May

"Skye what happened? I can´t reach Coulson." May sounded serious as she called Daisy on her spare phone. The first number she had tried went straight to voicemail. After that she had checked several hacker forums and got together this number.

"The A.T.C.U. got him and the others. I´m working on a plan to get them out." answered Daisy and continued her hacking while talking.

"How?"

"He let the A.T.C.U. walk straight through the front door. Coulson has a crush or something like that on the director of the A.T.C.U., Rosalind Price. She turned on him. I tried to tell him not to trust her but he didn´t listen. I left before she came to the base. Got Joey, Alisha and Ray out before they took over ´the cocoon´."

"Shit, where are you?"

"In a safe house from before my time with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Stay there. Can you give me access to the camera systems of the bases?"

"Sure, but the only people there are from the A.T.C.U. They are checking out everything they find. I bugged and encrypted the system. The doors won´t open if they try to take anything of the base. I thought Fitz was crazy for insisting for those scanners but now they come in rather handy."

"So, all we need to do is take back our base and get our things out." surmised May and began to think about a plan. Shouldn´t be too hard if they did it the right way.

"For the beginning it should suffice to get them out of the playground and then seal it or something. Later we can take everything and move it to a safe place. Only I can access the system from the outside."

"Good, is there any way for them to change that?"

"Not at the moment. It´s my own encryption. A few Rising Tide members tried to hack the encryption but couldn´t and believe me when I say that they won´t find a way into it in the near future."

"How about we meet up and then take back the base?" May had changed her mind about Daisy staying where she was.

"Sure, when and where?" They agreed on a place and time and then cut the phone call to pack what they needed. In Daisy´s case her laptop and a few weapons. After that she stepped out of her room and right into the youngest inhuman in the underground place.

"Where are you going?"

"I´m going to take back our base, Ray." answered Daisy the question of the young boy. She wore her old mission gear from before the whole inhuman incident. People wouldn't notice her that much in them.

"I want to help!" Ray turned to get his jacket but Daisy stopped him.

"You can´t come, Ray. It´s too dangerous."

"But I wanna help." he stubbornly told her and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I know but if I take you with me I can´t concentrate completely on the mission. I would worry about you." she calmly explained and got down to her knees to be on the same height as him. "How about you have an eye on this base? I can´t protect it while I´m away. The video feed of the cameras are all running to my computer. You could keep an eye on them and if something is strange you go and check it out with Lincoln, Joey or Alisha."

It was clear as day that Ray wasn´t happy about her going alone but protecting their temporarily home? That wasn´t bad either.

"Who will help you?" he couldn´t stop to ask her.

"You remember the woman I told you about? My SO?"

"Yeah."

"She´s going to come with me. We´re going to take back what is ours."

"Okay but be sure to kick some ass!" Ray told her and got something out of his pocket. It was a metal chain with a chinese sign on it. "My cousin told me it would always protect me. If you take it with you it will protect you. You can give it back to me if you come back to us later." he gave it to her and Daisy placed it carefully in one of her pockets.

"Thanks buddy. I´ll promise to give it back to you later." She told him and then left to get herself a car. She knew that she couldn´t use her van for this mission because she would have to leave it a few hours away from the base. Also she was pretty sure that they wouldn´t return to the car to drive it back. They would take the Zephyr1 and get on their way.

She picked up May five hours away from the base and three hours later they lost the car to make the rest of the way by foot. Both of them knew the terrain around the base by heart because they spent a few days outside of the base for survival training.


	12. Taking back what is ours

Hi guys, have fun reading this chapter!

I still don´t have a hang with the line breaks so I´m putting in the horizontal lines.

* * *

"My half is clear." Spoke Daisy into her headset after she had checked the last few rooms. The A.T.C.U. soldiers she had found laid unconscious and bound in the hallways.

"I have four rooms left to check. Let´s meet in the kitchen in a few minutes."

"Copy that."

* * *

As May stepped fifteen minutes later into the kitchen/meeting room Daisy sat on the couch and was playing a video game. A few A.T.C.U. soldiers laid behind her on the ground.

"They were upstairs in DCs office. Tried to sneak up behind me. I knocked them out." Daisy told May and paused the game. "Do we just throw them out or do something with them?"

"How about we pack them up into a nice pile and leave them right at the doorstep of the A.T.C.U.?" proposed May and sat herself down beside her rookie.

"We could drop them in an old containment unit with a parachute. Leave a nice sign on it and vanish with the zephyr one." A small grin crept onto Daisy's face as she began to plan. It couldn´t be one of the new units they were much to valuable.

"For that we would need a big one."

"No problem. We should have the right one here. How about we pack up what we need and seal this place?"

At first they got the A.T.C.U. soldiers to where they wanted them and then made a list of what they should pack.

As they stepped into Coulson's office May noticed a dark patch on Daisy's shoulder. "You´re bleeding, Skye." The young Agent noticed that her SO used her old name but she didn´t comment on it.

"It´s just a scratch. I´m barely feeling it." The younger agent tried to play down the wound even if it hurt like hell.

"Let me decide that. Get out of the jacket." Answered May and got a medical kit out of Coulson´s desk. Because she knew that there was no way around it, Daisy shed her jacket and let May check her wound.

"That is more than just a scratch. The bullet went clean through, but it hit a muscle and the bleeding won´t just stop from alone in the next minutes." May dragged her rookie into the medical part of the base and got to work. She would need more than a needle and thread.

A good twenty minutes later Daisy's wound had stopped bleeding and her arm was carefully put into a sling.

They got what they needed into the plane and then May started to get it up into not the air. It was her first time flying it but it felt like home. How she couldn´t explain. Maybe it was just Daisy sitting in the co-pilot seat or something different. She didn´t care.

"How long can this baby fly?" asked May and looked over to Daisy who was busy checking in on some channels online.

"Five days max." came the short reply which let the older agent to think about how to get the plane to fly longer.

"I´ll check in with Maria. Let Stark get it up into the air without a break."

"You want him to put an ark reactor into it."

"Yes, it would definitely make things easier for us. A base in the air? Would be hard for the A.T.C.U. to find us."

"Sounds pretty genius to me. This plane is a complete command center on its own. If Stark could do it that would be awesome."


	13. Call your little pet back

With a rather angry expression Price walked into the cell of Phil Coulson. "Daisy Johnson is getting on my nerves, Coulson. Call your little pet back or you will regret it." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. laid with his back on his cot and opened his eyes as she approached him.

"What is she doing? I´m out of the loop since you stuck me in this little cell." He was sure that he knew was Daisy was up to. Crashing every A.T.C.U. mission she got wind of.

"You know exactly what she does. Don´t play dumb with me." But Coulson stayed silent and waited. He had nothing to lose and apart from the few visits to question him he had never had so much time to relax. The location in itself wasn´t the best but it was nice to sleep in late.

"How should I know what one of my agents does without having a chance to talk to her? Last time I checked I wasn´t capable of telepathy."

"Then tell her to stop what she is doing. I´ll give you what you need for that."

"Nope, I won´t do that."

"You will do it. Maybe not now but in a few weeks' time. Nobody can stay isolated for long, Coulson." The head of the A.T.C.U. sounded rather smug. "Agent Johnson also can´t keep herself hidden all of the time. Someday we will find her!"

"You don´t know what anyone of us is capable of. You only now what is made public of us. Nothing of which makes us the way we are. You don´t know why we will never stop fighting."

"One day you will and then I´ll be there."


	14. Stark and Skye (Part 1)

"May, Johnson." Maria nodded at the two agents as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. One of the first things she noticed was the sling around Daisys arm. "What happened?"

"We took back our base." Answered Daisy with a shrug of her shoulders and winced a little as the pain flared up again. "Didn´t react fast enough so a bullet got me."

Hill nodded and looked at May. "Got it treated properly?"

"I fixed her back up in the medial wing. If one of the docs here could check her up I would appreciate it. They just need to burn everything later so that no trace of us staying here remains."

"That goes without saying. I´ll tell Tony to meet with us at medical. While they check Daisy we can talk."

A few minutes later Daisy sat on one of the medical beds of the Avengers tower and had her sutures loosened to get it treated and checked properly. Right then Tony Stark strode into the room.

"Why did I need to come here, Maria? And who are those two lovely but hurt women?"

"They are friends of mine. Friends of Fury who need your help to upgrade their plane." Answered Maria after May decided to keep silent.

"Why can´t Fury lent them his helicarrier?"

"Because we already have a brand-new plane. We just need to upgrade the energy source so it can stay up there without a time limit." Daisy gritted out and tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder. It was hard to ignore the pain and to keep her powers in check at the same time.

"And you are?"

"Someone who will screw up your suit if you´re not helping." Came the snarky reply from the youngest in the room.

"You wouldn´t know how to." Came the proud answer back from the billionaire. In the last two years no one had hacked into his systems.

"Sure, I do. Each time I tried to hack into it I got in. Remember the funky accent from Jarvis three years back? And the messed-up fileserver from before four years? That was me. The last two years I was just too busy to poke around your system." The snark stayed in the voice of Daisy. She didn´t really care at the moment. If someone reprimanded her for it later she would blame it on the pain meds they gave her.

"That´s enough for now, Skye. You should try to sleep. I won´t let anything else apart from treating your wound happen." As if she had said some magic words the young agent was out like a light seconds later.

"What the hell…" Starks mouth was open in astonishment.

"Trust issues. She will wake up if I leave this room. She was fighting the meds in her system the whole time but that is not important, Stark. Let us talk about this upgrade. If I show you the plane could you tell me if you could do the upgrade?"

"Sure thing but you just said that she will wake up if you leave this room."

"Yeah, but I also never said that I would show you the plane now. How about tomorrow morning? Skye will be up and running again then. She knows the plane better than me."

"How can she be okay in the morning? The picture of the wound the doc took doesn´t look pretty."

"The wound won´t be healed but Skye doesn´t stay down easily. Doesn´t know how to. She will get out of bed either way. It is better not to push her into anything at the moment."

"With other words she is a loose cannon while the A.T.C.U. is catching inhumans and keeping your team in cells." Maria translated and looked over to May.

"She was a loose cannon even before she stepped onto ´the bus´, Maria. The difference now is that she has training, people she trusts and a focus. Think about what could have happened if Hydra got to her before Coulson and me." Marias face screwed up like she bit into something disgusting. That was not a good thought. A hacker with Skye´s talent and added to that her powers? Bad, really bad.

As the doc was finished with treating Skye May got her up into her arms and followed Maria and Stark into a suite that they could sleep in this night. She laid Skye down into one of the beds and got herself ready to sleep.


	15. Stark and Skye (Part 2)

As May woke up the next morning Skye was still fast asleep. Silently she left the room with a change of clothes and after she changed she left to search for Maria Hill.

She found her in her office near the top of the tower where she was typing away on her computer. "Morning." She stepped into the office and leaned herself against the wall.

"Morning Melinda." Answered the Ex-Co-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and stood up from her desk. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good if I leave out one wakeup call. Has been a while that I had a bed this comfy to sleep in."

"Stark doesn´t do things halfway. Sometimes that is good and something I´m getting grey hairs because of it. I also got Skye new clothes to wear. Her things from yesterday are nothing more than rubbish." Maria gave May the bag with the clothes. "Breakfast will be two floors up from this one and in half an hour. If you and Skye are up for it then you can eat with us."

"Shouldn´t be a problem. If my guess is right, then she is up already and getting ready. I will give her the clothes and we will meet up with you."

"Okay." Maria left and May went into the bedroom. Skye was in the bathroom and washing herself with a washcloth. A towel laid over her shoulders and kept her bandages from getting wet. As it looked she had tried to wash her hair but failed miserably.

"Let me help you with your hair. After that you can put on the clothes Maria got for you." The older of the two laid down the bag on the bed in the next room and helped Skye to wash her hair.

Shortly before breakfast began the two agents stepped into the elevator that would get them up to the needed floor. May wore her usual clothes of dark jeans and shirt, leather jacket and boots. Skye wore dark jeans, boots with flat metal studs, a dark top with a grey, white and red checkered flannel shirt over it. The arm of her injured shoulder was in a dark sling.

"There you are. Sleeping beauty awake again?"

"Shut your mouth, Stark or I will do it for you." Never one to back down from a challenge Skye couldn´t keep her mouth shut.

"Uh, claws. I like that." Stark grinned like a cat that got the canary. He had found a worthy opponent as it seemed.

If it wouldn´t break her reputation as ice queen May would have rolled her eyes. How should she survive the next days? Probably not with a sane mind.

"How about we eat before you two start world war three?" Pepper Potts interrupted the little clash that was brewing between the two before it could escalade. Maria had warned her beforehand of what had happened yesterday.

"Sounds good." Agreed Natasha Romanov who was also in the room. She stood by the window and looked over the city. It was raining today which fit her mood rather well. Tony had talked to the present Avengers yesterday evening about the two guests and why they were at the tower.

The others were either asleep or not at the tower. Natasha was an early riser and added to that she wanted to catch up with May. In the past they had taken on some missions together.

They sat themselves around the table and began to eat their fill of breakfast. Skye opted for a healthier version of breakfast than usually. May noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Normally her rookie would never eat healthy unless forced to.

"I need a change for what I get to eat." Was the simple answer she gave to the raised eyebrow and left it at that.

"Why a change?" asked Tony who couldn´t stop to be his noisy self.

"I have a habit of eating unhealthy food. The last several days where too much even for me. Hence the change."

"The fridge of you plane has only healthy food if I remember correctly. So, that would mean that you haven´t been on that thing."

"Never said that I was."

"So, where were you?"

"At a safe place where you only get unhealthy things because they are cheaper than everything else. Not everyone has more money on their bank account than they could spend in ten lifetimes." A hint of bitterness was hidden in what the young Inhuman said.

"Wouldn´t be too bad to only eat that." Answered Tony and knew that he had said the wrong thing when May shoot him an icy glare.

"Sure thing. How about you try to live on the streets for a few years? With only the money you can scrape together with a few odd jobs and pickpocketing? I bet you couldn´t stand it for even three days. I lived like that for over five years."

"Skye." Mays voice was barely loud enough to be heard around the table. She knew that this would end badly if she didn´t stop this right now.

Skye stood up from the table and vanished out of the room with her plate of breakfast in hand. She needed to be alone.

"Well done, Stark." May didn´t sound pleased at all as she saw that the doors of the elevator had closed behind Skye. "You just couldn´t let it slide, could you?"

"How the hell should I know that she was a street kid?"

"How about you think before you talk? Even someone with an IQ under 50 would have understood what she meant with not enough money to buy healthier things! Skye has enough problems and traumas as it is. You don´t need to poke around to trigger those things. I need her at her best with her mind clear and not with thoughts full of her past. It took me long enough the first time to get her there. It took me weeks to get her to trust me blindly."


	16. WTF? Skylar?

Tony looked up from his workbench where he was working at the plan for the modifications of the plan from the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as his alarms started blaring.

"What?" irritated he checked his monitoring systems and began to curse. Someone was trying to hack into his systems. He began to try to counter the hacking attempt but quickly had to notice that the situation wasn´t working in his favor. The hacker was freakishly good.

Around twenty minutes later his desktop had a new background that was showing an animated Ironman Suite performing jumping jacks and his private server was rebooting after crashing. Before the crashing a bunch of command line interfaces had opened and showed the same line "You lost, Tinman".

He needed sixteen minutes to find out where the hacker was and to his surprise it was one of the guest rooms. Rooms that were occupied by the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

With more curiosity than anything else he saved his work and hoped that his servers would complete the reboot without problems.

It was Skye that he found in the room from which the hack had taken place. She was laying down on one of the couches in a position that was easier on her shoulder injury.

"You?" he blurted out in surprise.

"Me?" she questioned him and raised unimpressed an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you manage to hack into my systems in under 30 minutes?" questioned Tony because he really wanted to know how she managed to accomplish that. It had been so long since someone had gotten in. He had thought that she had joked yesterday as she said that she had managed to get into his systems a few years back.

"I used to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. in under 20. So, you can be proud. It´s more difficult than their system ever was before the downfall. Maria didn´t tell you how I became an agent?" The young women had a slight grin on her lips that spoke of someone that had no qualms about getting her hands dirty and was up to no good.

"Normally you go to one of their academies."

"Yeah, no. I skipped that process. They kidnapped me out of my van. After that I became a consultant and went from there."

"Kidnapping? That is a new low even for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Why did they do that?" now his curiosity was reaching a new high. Had S.H.I.E.L.D. really been so desperate for IT personal? Were they own educated people so bad in this department?

"I was with the Rising Tide and leaked a few details about missions. I also may have let them find me." Stark twisted his face as he heard the name of the hacker group. He never liked them.

"Then your acronym in the hacker community is ´Skylar´, right?"

"How did you guess that?" Skye sounded amused. Knowing that others called her ´Skye´ made it easy to guess her hacker acronym.

"Let me guess. The pencil pushers from S.H.I.E.L.D. never connected the dots?"

"No, they didn´t. Never even tried to."

"Idiots."

"Depends on the angle from which you look at it. They only knew that I hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. nothing more. They never found out more than that." Tony Stark began to laugh after she said that.

Later on Tony met May at the kitchen table and began a small conversation. He just couldn´t stop himself.

"You have an impressive Rookie."

"How should I understand that?" May sounded skeptical because one could never know what Tony Stark meant. She knew that Skye was good, really good and she was more than proud of what she had accomplished.

"Do you even know who the hell that girl is? Her reputation in the hacker community? That girl in the other room is a legend all on her own."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You call her Skye or Daisy but in the hacker community she is known as ´Skylar´. What she wants to hack she does. Nothing can stop her. The money you spent into the security of your network doesn´t matter. She is the nightmare of every IT guy that has to keep his network safe. She wants in? She gets in."


	17. It feels right

Skye was walking into the living room as she found someone there already who was meditating in the middle of the otherwise empty room. She was nearly silent as she entered the room further and sat before the young woman and joined her in her meditation.

The Inhuman didn´t really know for how long she sat there meditating but her powers made it easy for her to notice when the other occupant of the room stopped. She took a few more moments for herself before she opened her eyes and looked directly into the curious eyes before her.

"You´re Wanda Maximoff, right?" questioned Skye and positioned herself so that her back lent against the sofa behind her.

"Yes and you are?" answered Wanda and curiosity was plain to hear out of her voice. Never before had she seen the person before her. Just from seeing her she guessed that they were around the same age.

"I´m Daisy but most of the people in the tower call me Skye. Maybe you heard about me already." Answered the young Inhuman and smiled a little.

"Yes, I was informed about the presence of you and Melinda May." Answered Wanda and stood up to sit down on one of the couches. This was more comfortable if they wanted to talk than sitting on the ground.

"Good, care to play a round of CoD? Stark is no opponent for me." Proposed Skye and grinned heartily. She had made it her job to keep Starks AI out of his gameplay while playing a round on the console. His face was priceless when he found out that he got no aid from his personal programmed AI.

After they had played a few rounds they went into the kitchen to get something to drink and snack.

"Our powers are similar in the way that they can create widespread destruction and chaos." Voiced Wanda her thoughts and looked to the side at Skye.

"You are right, but that does not define us." Answered Skye who knew that Wanda did struggle with that thought. "They are part of us, but we are so much more."

"Are we?"

"Yes, our hearts beat, we have dreams, friends and family, like everyone else. Our families may not be by blood but that isn´t important. Sometimes the bonds between a chosen family are much stronger. Some people, like Ross or Price just don´t get it. They fear what we can do with our powers and fear us because of them. They can´t control our power so they try to control us with their stupid rules."

"Are you going to sign the Accords?"

"No, never." The accords were something that Skye hated with a passion. In her eyes they did more harm than good.

"Why?"

"Because I would be nothing more than a weapon under a council's rule. I´m more than that. Much more. Added to that I´m not known to follow the rules."

"You like to break them?"

"Sometimes, yes. It depends on the situation. Most of the time I´m bending the rules more than a little bit. Until now I got away with it."

"What will you do if you don´t get away with it?"

"Depends on the situation. Either get the hell away from wherever I am at that point in the future or stay and make the best of it. Hard to guess right now."

"You´re carefree with your powers in a way." Wanda was envious about that. She was always careful and scared about her powers. She didn´t want to hurt anyone with them.

"I don´t fear what I can do with them. I had someone to trust and to help understand them when I needed it. I still have my moments when my own powers surprise me because I find something I can do which I didn´t know about. I grew up in a situation where it was mostly about adapting fast or you don´t make it."

"That is a good skill to have, even if the situation that caused it was a negative one."

"Yeah, you´re right." Agreed Skye and gave a small smile. Sometimes it was hard thinking about the past.

"Why do the others call you Skye when your name is Daisy?" curiosity was plane to hear out of Wanda´s voice. This was something she couldn´t understand. Why had someone two names?

"I grew up in an orphanage because someone dropped me at the doorstep. No letter, no name, nothing. So, the nuns at the orphanage gave me a name. A name that I changed years later to Skye because I hated the name they gave me. A few years back I found my parents and they told me my real name. Weeks after that I lost them again and to honor them, I changed my name. Most of the people around me call me Daisy now. May was on vacation as I told them so she doesn´t know about it."

"Why haven´t you told her that?"

"Because it feels right when she calls me Skye." The young Inhuman shrugged her shoulders and grimaced. She had forgotten about her shoulder injury.


	18. Planes ready

"I just got the news that Stark finished the upgrades for our plane." May stepped into the room that Skye had changed into her computer lab. She was currently typing with one hand and looking concentrated onto the monitor. After a few minutes, when she was finished, Skye looked up towards May.

"That means we can stay an unlimited amount of time in the air?"

"Yes, we have a failback energy source should we need it, too."

"Nice." Skye grinned a little. That meant that they could begin with phase two of the plan in the near future. "Did he do anything else?"

"Do you really have to ask?" answered May with an unimpressed shrug. "He did and I chewed him out for it. No one ever does something to my plane without talking to me beforehand."

"Uh, Stark woke the strict pilot in you. Did you take him to the mats?"

"No, but now that you mentioned it maybe I still could."

"Go for it, if you want to. I would happily watch how he gets his ass handed to him."

"I´ll thing about it. Should I decide to do it I´ll tell you so you can be there." Answered May and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the room. "You had an appointment with the doctor this morning, right? What did he say?"

"I should be cleared in two days if nothing goes wrong." The relief about that fact was not hidden from Skye´s face as she said this. She would go stir crazy if she couldn´t train for much longer. She needed an outlet for her restlessness and energy.

"Then don´t strain your shoulder too much. You used both hands before I entered the room, right?"

"I didn´t." lied Skye straight through her teeth. She was pretty sure that she had hid that fact very well. Working on a computer with only one hand wasn´t getting her anywhere. It just took too long even when she used macros to aid her.

"Don´t lie to me. Your arm isn´t in the sling and the mouse is in the wrong location for you to use it with your undamaged arm."

"Huh." Was the only thing that left Skye´s mouth. It seemed that this time she had been to sloppy to hide it.

"Your work on the computer is done, right? Get your arm back into the sling and shut down the computer. Then we can talk more about the added features to our plane. Natasha is currently making coffee."


	19. Teams getting bigger

"When are you going?" asked Natasha and looked over towards Melinda.

"The day after tomorrow. Skye should get cleared today. We ´ll get packed tomorrow and then get going. Why? You want to help?"

"Yeah, me and Wanda actually. We have nothing to do in the next few days." It would be good to stretch out their legs and a good mission for Wanda to gain experience. It could only help her in the long run.

"Every bit of help would be appreciated." Replied May and gave a slight nod of recognition in Natasha´s direction. She appreciated the offer for help.

"Then we´ll pack our things and meet you on board."

"Good, I will inform Skye about it. She´s at the plane right know checking the systems." May answered and went to the plane to inform Skye about the change of plans. If they had Wanda and Natasha with them, it would help a lot in the long run.

xxx

"We won´t be alone when we get started in two days, Skye." May told the younger agent as she stepped into the cockpit of the Zephyr One. Skye sat in the seat of the co-pilot and was checking the adjustments that had been made.

"Why?" The brunette looked up from what she was checking over and towards her SO.

"We have a few guests that want to help." May held the smile that wanted to come through back. Sometimes she just needed to keep the information Skye wanted to have a little bit longer for herself. It was funny to see react to it.

"Who?"

"Us." As these words were spoken behind her Skye turned the seat and a smiled stretched across her face.

"Nice, the ATCU won´t know what hit them." Behind her stood Natasha and Wanda and the one who had spoken before was Natasha. Both wore civilian clothes and had bags in their hands.

"How about you show them their bunks?" proposed May and sat down in the pilot's seat, that she already considered hers. No one else was allowed to fly the plane but her for now. She wouldn´t even allow Tony Stark to fly this.

"Copy that." With these words Skye led the two Avengers towards the area that held the bunks for the crew. "You can pick one you like. May and I are in the first two on the left side."

"We will settle in and come to the cockpit afterwards." Answered Wanda and smiled slightly. The place was bigger than anything they used with the Avengers and it would be absolutely no problem to spend a few days in the limited space with the others.

"Okay, if something isn´t right you can contact us via the coms system that is contained in each bunk. The 99 is for the cockpit, 66 for the common area." Explained Skye and showed them were the system was located.

"Easy to remember." Noticed Natasha and dumped her back into one of the small bunks. "Who´s idea was that?"

"It was more of an incident that those numbers were chosen. It was a drunken bet between Hunter, DC, Fitz and me."

"Drunken bets are the best." Acknowledged Natasha who had shared a few of those with Clint in the past as well.

xxx

"So, what exactly is the plan to free your teammates?" asked Natasha as she later stepped into the command center of the zephyr one.

"We only have a minimalistic plan. Get in, wreak havoc to their system, free our friends and get the hell away from there." Answered May simply and continued to concentrate on the controls of the plane.

"We have the layouts of the base they are imprisoned at. I´m working on getting the needed passcodes to move around the base. The alternative would be to hack into the system as we go."

"Which could get us discovered earlier than we want." Surmised Natasha and nodded to herself. It was a good basic plan.

"Possible but unlikely."

"Full of yourself, aren´t you?"

"Nah, I know what I can and can´t do. The system of the A.T.C.U. has holes that I can slip through easily enough. It wouldn´t be too hard to do it while walking around on the base. I just want it as plan b."

"Trust me when I tell you that she is really good with her hacking, Nat." May told her and opened up the layout of the base on one of the bigger screens in the room.

xxx

"What about a round on the mats? Anyone up for it?" asked Natasha after they had spoken more about the plan and finetuned it a bit. She looked over to the other three. Skye sat at her laptop for a few hours now. Wanda was meditating while May was looking over the layout of the A.T.C.U. base and writing down possible weak points.

"Skye can´t because of her shoulder. It´s still healing." Answered May before her rookie could utter a word. Slightly unhappy Skye shut her mouth and concentrated back on her laptop. Maybe she would have a chance to spar with the black widow in a few days.


	20. Meeting with Cap

"Steve will arrive later today and wants to talk to you." It was Maria that entered the little apartment at the tower that May and Skye shared. While May was going through Tai Chi, Skye sat on the couch watching TV without sound. Something that looked like a wildlife documentary was currently on.

"Good, because we wanted to talk to all of you, too. No need to plan two meetings if we can do it all in one. What does he want?" questioned May and looked at her old friend. She wondered what Cap wanted from them.

"I´m not really sure what he wants. He didn´t explain much as I talked to him but he didn´t sound really happy." Told Maria what she knew.

"It´s not my problem if he has a bad day."

"I guess that is true. I´ll inform the others about the meeting." With these words Maria left the apartment to seek out the others and left the two to what they were currently doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve Rogers came together with Sam Wilson into the Avengers Tower and from the look on his face his mood hadn´t changed much. Which was why he called all of them directly to the meeting room and instead of a "Hello" he went right to the questions after they sat down in the meeting room.

"Who is the director of this new S.H.I.E.L.D.?" questioned Steve with a grim look on his face. He didn´t like the thought of a new S.H.I.E.L.D. running around and causing the same chaos as under Nick Fury. Once was enough.

"You know the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and would approve of him. He is trying to do the right thing even if this time he got it wrong." Answered May without losing her calm facade.

"I don´t care who it is. S.H.I.E.L.D. should have stayed down."

"Are you sure about that? Without us Sokovia would have ended differently. It was us that repaired the helicarrier and got it to you right on time. Without S.H.I.E.L.D. there would have been many more dead people." Revealed Skye and crossed her arms before her chest. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is the reason that the public reaction to what happened wasn´t worse than it already is for you."

"How can you be so sure about that?" wanted Sam to know.

"Because I work every day with social media and for a while, I was a hacktivist. I know what can and will influence the people around us." Skype replied with a calm voice because it was a fact for her. It wasn´t difficult with the right tools and methods to influence people in a way that you wanted. To get them on your side. One single tweet or blog post would be enough to cause a big fall out.

"That still doesn´t make the existence of S.H.I.E.L.D. right." Steve didn´t budge from his point of view.

"You know what? I don´t care. Not the slightest." The young brunette knew that with some people arguing about different views was a waste of time. This was one of those cases. Steve Rogers wouldn´t change his mind. "See next time what happens when we could possibly aid you."

"That´s enough, Skye." Interfered May and laid a hand down on her rookies shoulder. "We won´t just quit because you tell us to, Captain. There is a reason we do what we do just like the Avengers."

"We won´t help you." Decided Steve and there was a finality to his tone.

"Firstly, we never asked for your help in freeing our people. We came to SI with an order for an upgrade to our plane. Not to the Avengers for a mission. Secondly, our director will be very disappointed in what you are doing right now. He was always a big fan of you." May stood up and motioned Skye to do the same. "Phil Coulson would roll over in in his grave if he could. If you continue this behavior his death was worthless."

"How dare you…"

"She dares because she was his partner for years." Interrupted Skye him and vanished into the elevator with her S.O..

It was silence that they left behind because nobody had expected this reaction from Cap or that the two women would make such an exit.

"You do know they had planned to tell us something, right?" Natasha didn´t sound happy at all. Cap had overreacted from her point of view. "You didn´t even let them get to that."


End file.
